Dancing Freely
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: She never really did like dancing, until that attractive Earth Boy asked her at prom. It's years later and ever since then, she has loved dancing. The Titans and a few Justice League members are out for a party. Will this dance with the Boy Wonder change their relationship? Will it finally get somewhere? NightwingxStarfire KFxArtemis ONESHOT


She never did like dancing.

Well, the dancing she was required to do, too many steps. Watch your feet. Be cautious of hand placement. Head up. Perfect balance. Space. Timing. Such steps were required for herself, since she was the princess. Being a princess, she attended many ceremonies with dancing. Dancing is slightly different on her home planet, and there is only 5 different types. One for example is _Tak'ni'syt_. It was a very formal dance that only royals and high class ever learned. She _loathed_ the thought of performing _Tak'ni'syt_. It is a very strict dance. She grew quite bored of it.

She never really knew that there is more dancing out there in the universe, that is until she came to earth.

She grew to _love_ dancing. Especially when that attractive earth boy offered a dance at this 'prom'.

Earth had taught her many things. Like lip contact is considered more here, she blushed madly after she realized that she had 'kissed' the mysterious earthling dressed in bright colors.

She has lived on Earth since she was 15 (Earth years). After her ship crash landed in the middle of Jump City, she was approached by many humans that called themselves the 'Justice League'. The bright colored one, the one she kissed, was named Robin. Robin was assigned to 'alien sit' her. The one called Batgirl was not too happy. During this time, she became very fond of Robin.

They had also met 3 others when she crashed in the city. The alien created a mess when she landed, convinced she was being attacked when bright lights flashed in her face. She later learned that those bright lights came from what are called cameras. The green one and the robot man were quite amused when she had lip contact with Robin. It was the Raven haired girl who explained that lip contact on Earth and her home planet are _very _different in an emotional/affectionate stance.  
The girl was a half demon named Raven, the other a green shape shifter named Beast Boy and the last being a half man half robot named Cyborg.

When she was brought to the Watch Tower she was asked many questions. She told them of how she escaped slavery from the Gordonians and she managed to come across Earth after a week of flying aimlessly. When asked how she became a slave, and why she did not return home, she had to explain her title.

Koriand'r, princess of Tameran. Her name translated to Starfire on Earth.

A lot of backs straightened and many bows were made as soon as the information was confirmed true.

They understood instantly. She could not return home. It would break the treaty created for her planet that kept it at peace.  
She was granted permission to stay on Earth.

The amazonian called Donna, Beast Boy and the other one called Kid Flash had a glorious time showing her around the Watch Tower after her interview while the Justice League members discussed the situation.

Months later a project called the Titans was created. Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all asked to join the project.

Now here they are, 6 years later.

Starfire is currently sitting on a bar stool to the side of the club dance floor. She watches as the people around her dance freely with each other.

This is the Titan's party day. All Titans, including honorary and even a few others who were not titans, all got together once a month to spend time together. The did various things when they were together. Sometimes they went to the beach or visited a different plant or attend a club. Like now.

Many things have changed since that day she landed in Jump. She has made many friends and enemies. Her closest friend being Robin, who confuses her more than anything.

Everyone knew, even the public, that they had feelings for one another. Though both were too blind to see that the feelings they had for one another were shared.

Starfire's eyes flicker across the sea of people until her eyes land on Cyborg who is dancing with a very pretty girl with dark brown hair. She smiled softly at his happy facial expression.

Everyone is currently dressed as civilians. No one bothered with the hologram rings, they made themselves regulars at this club so it did not matter. Since the heroes 'graced' the club with their presence, they have agreed to not let any paparazzi in and Cyborg made his own little invention that deletes any photos of the heroes from any sneaky cameras, just in case.

Starfire is dressed in a plain, tight black dress that ended mid thigh and dipped down to her lower back. The front was squared and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Her long red hair ended at the bottom of her behind and faded into many colors such as orange, yellow and white. The colors gave her a hair a very fire like appearance. Time had done wonders to the Tameran as well. She is no longer that awkward teenager, she is a woman. She is thick in all the right places and very curvy. The others were blessed with time too. Many of the girls she knows grew into very beautiful woman and the boys shaped into handsome men.

Starfire felt as though she stuck out like a sore thumb, despite the fact that she is not the only one who did not look completely human.

She sighed and flipped her hair, revealing her pointy ears. The club lights danced off her bronze skin that is covered in bioluminscent dots. They were like gold and diamond flecks that glowed lightly in the flashing lights. Her eyes are similar to a humans though, except they are a bit cat like and hold neon green orbs. She has often been told how beautiful her eyes are. Despite all the positive comments on her appearance she cannot help but feel a little self conscious about her looks.

"Hey." a deep voice brought Starfire out of her thinking. She turns to face the owner of the voice. A man around the age of 30 eyes her obviously before he met with her green orbs. He has shaggy dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was a bit skinny but was toned. She noted that he is pretty attractive. He is dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. He had on a cocky grin that Starfire had to keep herself from rolling here eyes from.

"Greetings." she responded politely.

"I'd ask your name, but I think everyone knows that." He gave her a wink, "So why aren't you dancing?"

"I required a break." her eyes left his for a moment to scan the crowed.

"Well, when that break is over how 'bout a dance?"

She looked back to the crowed in search of Nightwing. He had only made the switch from Robin to Nightwing about 2 years ago. She helped with the design and he claimed her to be the smartest woman alive for thinking of adding finger stripes.

Well, of course she is. Finger stripes? Very sexy.

Usually Nightwing was around to keep men who approached her away. Not many did, since she was basically known as Nightwing's girl even if she officially wasn't.

Yet.

She sighed and looked back at the man who was looking at her hopefully. "I am sorry, but I have to decline your request."

He looked dejected for a moment before a sly grin slid across his face and he stepped closer to her to where her knees were light touching his stomach. "Aww, come on. One dance? That's all I'm asking."

"Sorry-"

"Is it because of Nightwing?" he cut her off, "Come on, he ain't around and I know you are not together." he reached out to touch her face.

"Well-"

"HEY!"

Starfire and the man turned, startled, at the random outburst by a person approaching them. Starfire silently thanked _X'Hal_ for the interruption. Kid Flash, dressed as Wally, stormed over. He put an arm around Starfire's shoulders and glared at the man hitting on her.

"Dude, you're so lucky Nightwing is in the bathroom." Wally laughed. "Go on now, kid, scramble before the ferocious chicken wing flaps back." he waved his hand at the man in a shooing motion.

Starfire giggled at Wally while the man squinted his eyes at the two of them. His jaw clenched and he walked away without a glance back.

Starfire turned to Wally. "Thanks, Wally. I did not like where that conversation was leading to."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, ain't a problem. Why are you sitting her by yourself? We sent off a little search party to come looking for ya."

"I required a break." she repeated.

"Ah, I see. Thinking about ol' Dicky-poo?"

Starfire blushed and nodded slowly. Most of the young heroes knew each other's identities. They did indeed all grow closer than they thought they would.

"I admit to that. Where is Artemis? Have you brought her with you?" she tried changing the subject.

He grins. "Yeah, she ran off with Jinx earlier. Not sure how I feel about my girlfriend and ex being friends is good though."

"Are you afraid they will share embarrassing stories of you?"

"Well- of course! I mean, they both have some _bad _dirt on me!" Starfire giggles while Wally chuckles.

"So," he began, "ready for your next lesson on twerking? Or do you still need help on the wop?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, but thank you. You are very good at giving the lesson of dancing. Even if it is strange.." she smiled with amusement at the memory first seeing these dances.

"Alright, but come on, dance! Even Raven is dancing. _Raven_. _Dancing. _I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I thank you friend, but I am fine here."

Wally pouts. "You're just like Dick. I don't even think he's capable of fun at times. I've tried explaining what fun is before to him. Very. Very_. Very. _Slowly. I even sang the F.U.N. song by Spongebob!"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "I remember him telling me this. He kept calling you this 'pinhead of Larry' all week, yes?"

Wally grimaced and nodded. He spotted Artemis dancing in the crowed and grinned.

"I see Artemis, sorry Star Cakes, that's my cue." he kissed her on the cheek before zipping to Artemis' side.

Starfire smiled and sat quietly in thought for a few moments before another voice interrupted her thinking. Again.

"Hey, Star."

Starfire wicked around to face Nightwing. He was dressed in dark gray jeans with black combat boots. Along with that was a dark blue v-neck and black leather jacket. He had on his Nightwing mask and hiss ebony locks were left untamed.

"Greetings." She beamed happily.

He tilts his head at her. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Friend Wally was here briefly, but before that I required a break and I am resting here." she informed him. He flashed her a smile and she felt butterflies flutter through her stomach.

A wide grin suddenly spreads across Nightwing's face. "Star, come dance with me." he grabs her hand and tugs her off her seat.

"Richard, what are you-"

"Just come on." they reached to what seems to be the edge of the crowed and wiggle in. He brought them in the middle of the crowed and were pushed closer together.

"Dick," she said into his ear, "You wish to dance..? I thought you did not-"

"I don't." he responded seriously. She looked at him with confusion.

"Why-"

"Because I like dancing with you. You're so free when you dance. Besides.. it has been a while since we've danced together." she blushes at his comment nods.

"Very well."

He grins and pulls her closer. Her back is pressed up against his chest and the back of her head leans on to his right shoulder. He wraps his arm around her waist tightly and she covers her arms on his. They slowly begin to dance to the beat of the music and Starfire closes her eyes, enjoying the moment.

The moment escalated quickly.

Only a couple minutes into dancing and it got flat out dirty. Nightwing had is right leg in between her thighs and is grinding on her aggressively. His hands run up and down her arms and she reaches back to tangle her hands in his hair. She heard a soft moan escape his lips as she tugged at his hair. She looked up to view his face. His arms made their way back to her waist, tightly, as he tried bring them closer together. His mouth was opened slightly and she could see some sweat form on his forehead by the bright lights flashing. She rubbed her bottom against him harder and smirked amusingly when she heard his breath hitch. She looked over in the crowed and smiled sheepishly when she saw Miss Martian and Donna send knowing glances her away across the dance floor. Starfire was in pure bliss.

But the bliss ended as quickly as it came.

She couldn't do this. It hurt too much. She couldn't do this if they were not together, no matter how much she loved him. It drained her emotionally and it hurt even more when he acted like things like this never happened the next day.

She quickly detached his arms and shoved him away lightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

_Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry, oh X'Hal.. please, _please, _do not cry_, she chanted in her head.

"Kori?"

Starfire looked up to see a very confused Nightwing. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. He was slouched and had his hands buried in his pockets, obviously trying to hide his arousal. She would have giggled but she is in no condition.

"Richard, I cannot.." he stepped closer to hear better over the pounding music.

"What do you mean?"

"This.. I cannot do this. I cannot keep doing such acts with you. It hurts me emotionally. Especially when you act as such things never happened when they_ did_."

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"_X'Hal, _Richard. I care for you. Deeply. And I cannot keep pretending like I do not and I cannot keep pretending I am the okay with all of this."

"Star.." he stepped closer, "I care for you too-"

She held up her hand to stop him. "You do not understand. Richard, I should not care for you as much as I do. I care more than I can help. I cannot continue to do this if I do not know how you feel of me."

She looked into his mask and she was sure his eyes were locked with hers. The pounding music and bright lights seemed to get louder and brighter the longer they stood there and stared at each other. She felt her stomach drop and tears began to well in her eyes.

"I see." she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "I should go."

She turns to walk away as the tears begin to fall. She stops dead in her tracks when a hand grabs her softly by the arm. She turned around to Nightwing, who was looking anxious.

"Star.." he pulls her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Starfire tried moving away from him but she was too upset at the moment to do anything. She collapsed on his chest and began crying. After her crying died down a bit, he looked down to her face and she looked up to his. They locked eyes again and he brings up a hand to stroke her hair.

"Koriand'r," he said softly. He leaned down so his mouth is leveled to her ear. "I love you."

Starfire froze.

_Love? He loves me?_ The word sent chills down her spin and butterflies take off in her stomach and flutter down to her fingertips. She looked at him, stunned.

She was not prepared for what happened next, but still enjoyed it.

He leaned down and kissed her.

This kiss was not like the first one they shared when she learned English. No, this was much _much _better. His lips shaped perfectly into hers and she could feel him pouring out all his love into this one kiss. It only took Starfire a moment to scramble out of her shock state and kiss him back. She slithered her arms up around his neck as his began to roam down her back and sides. They broke apart and looked at each other. He grinned widely and she could not help but return it.

He leaned down and kissed her again. This kiss was more demanding. He was pressing his lips more firmly to hers and one of his hands tangled in her hair. He nipped at her bottom lip and she let out a pleasure filled sigh. She mimicked his actions and gladly allowed access for him as he ran his tongue on her lips. Out of the haze she was in, she noticed Nightwing began to slowly dance with her again.

Well, this changed her outlook on dancing forever.

* * *

"Well would you look at that." Cyborg announced.

Him and a couple of others joined him for a break on the sides of the dance floor. He was leaning against a wall with Beast Boy, Wally and Miss Martian to his left. Raven, Donna, Speedy and a pretty Japanese girl Speedy was dancing with earlier were to his right.

"What?" Miss M questioned. Cyborg grins and points towards the middle of the mingling bodies.

"Dude, what are you pointing at?" Beast Boy squinted his eyes while Cyborg rolled his. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the head and angled it so it is looking towards where he was pointing.

"_Over there, _Grass Stain."

"Dude is that Dick and Star?" Wally jumped on his feet to stand next to Beast Boy. Donna gasped and grabbed Miss M by the arm. They looked over to see Nightwing and Starfire, slowly dancing and sharing a romantic kiss (despite the blinding lights and thumping music).

"Aww, it is!" Donna giggled. Raven didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Is everyone really that shocked?" She dead panned.

"Nah, just excited that someone finally made a move!" Speedy, dressed as Roy, ran a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh.

"What? Dude? Where?" Beast Boy creeped closer to the mesh of dancing people. "I don't see them!"

A flash came from Cyborg's robotic eye and he clicked his tongue. "Black mail."

Wally and Roy snickered while Donna slapped him upside the head.

"Be nice. You know how long we've all been waiting for them to get together? 6 years. _Years_. It shouldn't take that long!" Donna face palms herself.

"They've been making googly eyes at each other ever since Kori planted a big one on Wing." Speedy chuckled.

"Dudes! Seriously, where?" Beast Boy cried out.

"He's been flapping his wings around since then." Wally joked. A few of them laughed while the rest groaned.

"Well now that they're together, you all owe me 50$ each." Raven stated.

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I do recall that it was me that bet that they would get together this year."

Cyborg grumbled and tapped a button on his arm that held his money while the rest pulled out their wallets. They each handed her 50$, besides Beast Boy.

"Dudes?! _Helloooo_? _Somebody_ wanna point out _where_?!"

* * *

TTTTT

And THAT my friends is the end of this little one shot. This randomly popped up in my head and I though, eh, why not?

Make sure you leave a review on what you think. *Two finger salute* c:


End file.
